


Sometimes

by Acidqueen (syredronning)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: ASCEM, M/M, SpockMcCoyDen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SpockMcCoyHaven "Pon Farr Month". Thanks to Janet for beta'ing!
> 
> Originally posted August 2004.

_Sometimes, Vulcans could really be astonishing_ , McCoy thought, and gazed at the door.

Of course, it was closed. Otherwise Spock wouldn't have gone down on him.

And it wasn't just closed, but locked. And it was a cabin for two on a ground train on Vulcan that was especially  
recommended for newly-bonded couples, a nice euphemism for those who had recently gone through pon farr - and if  
anyone fit that bill, Spock and he did.

So there was really nothing problematic about Spock kneeling in front of him and sucking his dick.

Granted, it came a little quick - right after they'd checked into their cabin - and a bit unexpected. But  
although the pon farr had been over for a few days, a bit of its fire flickered again from time to time. McCoy  
definitely understood now why Vulcans took a full month off for that business, if they could afford it.

At least Spock worked on him for a few minutes, which was a lot longer than the usual Vulcan foreplay and a small  
concession to McCoy's human nature. Pon farr was less about sex than about need, an urgent, deep, no-fun need  
which had to be fulfilled as soon as possible. And that meant fucking - Vulcans in pon farr were very single-  
minded, to say the least.

So it wasn't a wonder either that McCoy's pants suddenly disappeared, and his boxers with them, allowing those hot, searching hands free entry to about every interesting part of him - well, the ones that were interesting right now. Pon farr wasn't about intellect either, and even if intellect was the major turn-on for 99 percent of seven years, the last percent was spent in sexual frenzy and oblivion, where grunts instead of logical deductions came over his lover's lips.

Not right now, of course, because Spock was still sucking his dick.

Maybe this foreplay didn't need to be that long, McCoy made a mental note for later. Pon farr was a state which  
always swapped over to the partner, and so he was on adrenaline and endorphin high ever since Spock had gone  
into it.

So all he really wanted now was a hard, quick fuck.

The cabin turned - no, it was him, and he found himself kneeling on the floor, his upper body lying on the seat's  
cushion. He automatically spread his legs, but Spock pushed them even farther, hurrying toward the one place  
where his fire could be cooled for the moment. There was no need for preparation like stretching anymore, and Spock could be trusted to handle the lube with perfection.

Just as he fucked in perfection.

All of McCoy's serious thoughts drowned in bliss, as he let the rollercoaster that was Spock in heat taking him on the ride. And just when he found that it couldn't get any better and this was heaven, hot fingers burned holes into his skull, melting and merging with his brain.

Apocalypse.

He came back to reality by his own and Spock's heavy panting in his ears. Slowly they managed to untangle their  
limbs and slipped to the floor, McCoy resting his shoulders on the seat's edge, Spock with his back on the  
locked door. Their clothes lay all around in the cabin, and various liquids covered their bodies, the floor and  
even the luggage that had stood nearby. Just about the usual mess.

He looked at Spock and put all his remaining energy - which was fairly little - into a smile. Spock looked back  
and raised one eyebrow for about half a centimeter before it dropped again.

Pon farr also delivered a new definition of "spent".

"Shower?" McCoy forced out of his dry throat. He must have yelled - hopefully the cabins were as soundproof as  
announced.

Spock blinked. Then he raised one hand, slowly. McCoy followed its way as it closed in and closed around his  
upper arm.

"You don't want to -" he said, but Spock already pulled him to the floor and crouched over him, pushing a renewed  
erection into his balls.

 _Sometimes, Vulcans could really be astonishing_ , McCoy thought, and joined the fun once again.


End file.
